Being Human
by Caladhiel999
Summary: A shameless one-shot between Mitchell(Aidan Turner) and an OC. Rated M for very obvious reasons!


Chapter 1

I never thought they existed, that what I am is real. My grandmother always told me it was part of me. I hated it because I could hurt people, not intentionally, but it had happened. So I ran from my home in Dublin, Ireland to Britain. Many years ago a man I knew left Dublin and came here. I was hoping to find him. The second I got there I felt like I made a bad decision. First night I spend it in a hotel and wake up to screams. I fell out of the bed and then ran outside. I always had a bad habit about trying to help people. It was coming from upstairs in an apartment. I got inside and ran up the stairs. I knocked on the door frantically.

"Hullo!? Are you alright in there!?"

I heard something, moving around.

"Hullo?!"

"Everything's fine in here!"

I frowned. I recognized that voice from somewhere.

"Who are you? Please open the door?"

"You need to go!"

"How about I call the police?"

The door opened and my eyes went wide.

"That is impossible."

I found who I was looking for…but he did not look like I expected.

"Look….I can explain…."

I was about to scream but he pulled me inside, pushed me against the wall and covered my mouth with his hand.

"Listen to me! And listen carefully! Yeah I'm the same man you met when you were 9 years old. Right now I need you to run! You need to get away from here…." I started to shake my head. "Run away from here and go to the hospital!"

He started to lead me away towards the door. I stopped, stomped on his foot and forced him to the ground.

"I am not leaving until you tell me what the hell is going on. What is your name!? Tell me I'm wrong!" I begged.

He closed his eyes and looked away.

"I can't. I'm Mitchell. The same one."

Something red caught my eye. I looked over and bit my lip to keep from screaming. I backed away in fear.

"You killed….you killed that woman."

He sat up and put his face in his hands.

"Yes! Yes I did!"

I walked over to her and covered her with a blanket.

"May you find peace after death and may the goddess protect you."

I turned and looked back at Mitchell.

"Look I…."

I was cut off when something very strong grabbed me and threw me across the room.

"No!" Mitchell shouted.

It was the woman. She had pitch black eyes and sharp fangs. She went to bite me and something threw her back. Mitchell picked me up and ran out the door.

"I told you to run Lillian!"

I scowled.

"You know my name is Lily!"

He rolled his eyes and pulled me away.

"Mitchell where are you taking me!? Am I next!?"

He turned and looked me dead in the eye.

"I'm not going to hurt you Lillian…."

"Lily!"

"Fine Lily! I'm not going to hurt you! I didn't want to hurt her! I…..I just….I lost control. Now I need you to come with me and fast."

I had no choice. I followed him to a house and a man with glasses came out.

"Oh n-no! No! Mitchell!"

"It's alright. I know her."

He looked at me.

"Don't look at me I'm still trying to figure out what the bloody hell is going on."

"Is she….is she like you!?"

I frowned and then another voice came.

"Can she see me?"

I looked over at a woman. She was pretty and she had darker skin, shoulder length black hair.

"Of course I can see you! You're standing right in front of me."

She smiled and jumped for joy. I raised my brow and then Mitchell looked at me.

"This is George, a werewolf…"

George looked like he was going to have a stroke.

"And Annie, she's a ghost."

I looked at the woman. She looked sad. I slowly walked forward.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to sound harsh. I have not….had the best year of my life."

She smiled a little and I smiled.

"My name is Lily Porter, I'm from Dublin, Ireland."

"Annie."

I nodded. I turned on Mitchell.

"You are going to start explaining right now!"

"Lillian…."

I glared.

"Lily…..it's not as easy as you think…."

"Then make it easy because I think I deserve to know."

George looked at me and then at Mitchell.

"What did you do?"

"Now is not the time George! Lily go upstairs I'll be there in a moment."

I groaned and then made a show of stomping up the stairs. I found his room and leaned against the wall. I looked around his room and raised a brow.

"Well this is…..normal." I said.

Mitchell came in and I looked at him.

"I'm sorry….I'm so sorry."

"Look….just tell me what's going on. Maybe I can help or…."

"No you can't help. No one can help me. Your grandmother knew what I was the minute she saw me. That's why I left because I was a danger to you and your family. I still am."

"I don't understand."

He turned away and when he looked back I covered my mouth with my hand.

"I'm a vampire Lily. I have been for 100 years."

I slowly walked forward.

"But you try not to be."

"It doesn't matter how hard I try I can't go back."

I hugged him and he stiffened.

"That doesn't mean you are not human in your heart. You were always nice to me, you played with me and you listened to my annoying babble," he chuckled. "and you saved my life that day. Remember?"

"Yeah….I do."

I smiled a little.

"I ran away because of what I am! A witch."

"What why?!"

"Because I almost killed someone. I don't belong there."

He nodded.

"You can belong here. With me, Annie and George. You'll be safe here."

I smirked.

"So long as you and George don't bite me."

His face fell and I laughed.

"I was kidding."

"Oh very funny."

He knew it was funny.

"Well George and I are gone almost all day, working at the hospital, but Annie is here so…."

"I noticed you don't have much furniture downstairs."

"George."

I just nodded.

"You can stay in here if you want or in Annie's room. She doesn't sleep and I'm sure she's excited to have another woman in the house."

I nodded and we stood there awkwardly.

"Don't ever give up Mitchell."

He looked up.

"You are as good as any human and more. Don't you ever forget that."

He smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you Lily. You've no idea how much that means to me."

I pulled back a little and smiled at him.

"You know….you've really grown."

I blushed and looked down.

"You still look great." I said.

He started to laugh and I laughed with him.

"I promise nothing is going to hurt you."

I looked at him and nodded.

"I trust you Mitchell. Always have. You are not bad or evil or anything of the sort. And I'll always be here for you."

Something in his eyes changed. Our faces were closer together then before. I leaned closer and closed my eyes.

"Lily…no!"

He pushed me away and I looked down.

"Sorry."

"It's not you. Last time I did anything like that…..you saw what happened. I could never let that happen to you."

I looked up and saw the pain on his face.

"I understand, really I do. But I don't think you could hurt me if you tried." I whispered.

He laughed dryly.

"I won't risk it."

I turned to walk away.

"Why Lily? Why do you trust me?"

I stopped in the doorway and looked at him with a smile.

"Because I know you Mitchell. And you know me. I'll never leave you."

I turned to go but he took my wrist. I looked back at him.

"Can I test your early statement?"

I raised my eyebrow and his hand went to my face.

"Oh…yeah…..course."

I could feel his breath on my lips.

"Stop teasing me Mitchell."

He chuckled and then his lips were on mine. I closed my eyes and wound my arms around him. When I pulled away his eyes were pitch black and his fangs were pointed. I screamed and backed myself against the wall.

"Lily I'm sorry!"

I slid to the ground and tried to back away, but of course there was a wall behind me.

"MITCHELL!"

George came into the room and saw me.

"Did you do something?"

"No I…..I didn't…..Oh god what have I done."

He ran from the room and George looked at me.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded.

"It wasn't his fault. I….We were…..well yeah and then when I looked at him again his eyes and his….his teeth….." I looked at him. "I have to find him. I have to talk to him."

"I'll take you to him, but you've got to be careful."

I smirked.

"I'm a witch. Trust me I know what I'm doing."

Mitchell's POV

I ran off into the night.

_ How could I!? How could I have let myself do that to Lillian!?_

I ran into the woods and into an abandoned shack. I slammed the door shut and leaned against a wall and then slid down.

"I am a monster."

"Mitchell!?"

I knew the voices of George and Lillian. Then a loud bang came to the door.

"Mitchell we know you're in there. Open up please?"

"Get out of here Lillian! Go back to the house!"

The door burst open on its own. There stood Lillian, anger in her eyes.

"I told you my name is Lily!"

She walked forward and knelt down in front of me.

"Look at me Mitchell."

She lifted my face.

"You are not a monster. You could never be a monster. What must I do to prove it to you? Do I have to strip down and…."

"Should I be listening to this?" asked George.

We both looked at him.

"NO!" we said in unison.

He nodded and then walked outside. I looked back at Mitchell and put my hands on either side of his face.

"Mitchell what must I do to prove it to you?"

His lips were on mine in seconds, devouring me. His hands went up my sides and then went to my shoulders. I moaned and knotted my fingers in his hair. He stood up and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he gripped my thigh. I pulled back and looked at him. His eyes were black again. I smiled and touched his face gently.

"You know I think I prefer your brown eyes." I teased.

He chuckled and backed me against the wall. I moved down and started to kiss his neck. He moaned and then roughly pulled my lips to his. His tongue delved into my mouth and I tangled my fingers in his hair. He set me down and I pushed off his jacket and started to unbutton his shirt. I ran my fingers down his chest and started to kiss my way down. He pulled me back up and lifted my hoodie off. I pressed myself against him and he took my hands and held them against the wall. I moaned into his mouth and his tongue curled around mine. When his lips moved to my neck I was not worried, I knew he would never hurt me. He turned me around and pushed me back towards a table. He lifted me up and set me on it, without breaking the kiss. I lay back and he climbed over me. He looked at me.

"I thought of you every day. Every damn day Lily. For nearly 14 years, I was always thinking of you." He said.

"Prove it to me." I whispered.

He dropped his mouth to mine and kissed me hungrily. I clasped his forearms and arched my body up to him. He wrapped an arm around me and held me up to him. His shirt was still on and I frowned on that. I broke the kiss reluctantly to push it off him. I found myself staring at his now naked chest.

"You know I had the biggest crush on you when I was a girl. I still do." I murmured.

He chuckled.

"You are so beautiful."

He pulled off my T-shirt and tossed it aside.

"That's my favorite T!"

"You'll get over it."

I smirked and he moved his hand down my side. I closed my eyes and goose bumps covered my skin. He unclasped my bra and moaned as he tossed it away. He started to suckle my breasts and I gasped. I could feel his erection rubbing against me and I felt a burning desire inside me.

"Take your pants off!" I growled.

I undid his belt and then unbuttoned his pants. I slid my hand down and cupped his erection.

"Oh god Lily!"

I smiled and started to kiss his neck. He sighed and I pulled him closer. It felt as though I could never have enough of him. I pulled back and looked into his soft brown eyes.

"I….I love you Mitchell."

He kissed me roughly.

"And I…..love you." he said between kisses.

I pushed his pants down and off and then pushed down his boxers. His erection came free and I felt him pulling down my pants.

"So damn soft." He moaned.

I could not find any words. He held my leg up so he was closer to me. He pulled off my panties and looked at me. He smiled and I blushed. I cried out when he touched me and begged him for more. He sunk a finger inside me and I grabbed his wrist.

"Should I stop?"

I narrowed my eyes.

"Stop and I swear I'll kill you for good."

He laughed and then added another finger. He started to pump them in and out of me.

"Oh god yes!" I cried.

His lips went to my neck again and I put my hand on the back of his head so he was closer.

"Mitchell…..I don't want to wait anymore. Please….."

His fingers were good, but I wanted more.

"Have you ever done this?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"But I want you to have my body. You have my heart. Take me. Take all of me."

He shivered and removed his fingers. I nearly lost myself when he licked them clean, all the while staring at me. I could feel him against me. I wrapped my hand around him and pushed my hips towards him. I let him go and he slowly began to sink down inside me. I closed my eyes.

"Look at me." He growled.

I forced my eyes open and looked at him as he pushed deeper.

"This will hurt."

I nodded and he thrust hard into me. I closed my eyes in pain and I felt his forehead against mine.

"So damn tight." he said.

I moaned at his words and he took advantage of my open mouth. He moaned and started to move within me. It felt so good.

"Faster Mitchell!"

He did as I asked and pumped hard and fast into me. I clasped his ribcage and he claimed my mouth once again. I moaned loudly and he rolled over so I was straddling him. I pulled back slightly.

"Ride me." he growled.

I moved up and down his shaft and he moved his hips so he went deeper each time. He pulled my lips down to his and thrust his tongue into my mouth. He sat up and wrapped his arms around me. For a vampire, he was very warm and gentle. He moaned into my mouth and I felt myself tightening. He pulled back and looked me in the eyes.

"Can you feel that?" he asked in a low voice.

All I could do was nod.

"Let yourself go!" He whispered in my ear.

He nibbled my earlobe and I cried out in pleasure. He forced me down and slammed himself into me until he found his own release.

"I won't get pregnant from this will I?"

"I don't think so."

I smiled and pulled his lips to mine.

* * *

**So dearies should I turn this into an actual story?**


End file.
